


A Stunning Knockout

by allmilhouse



Category: Johnny Eager (1941)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Milquetoast fight coordinator Jeff Hartnett is hired by up-and-coming young mobster Johnny Eager to fix a match, and, over the course of one night, falls hard for his client.





	A Stunning Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a believable meeting for these two, but the more I wrote the more this kind of became some sort of weird boxing AU. Also I know nothing about boxing, so yeah. But this movie is really dear to my heart and I'm half in love with Jeff Hartnett myself, so here goes

“You fix the fights?”

Jeff didn’t bother to look up from his reports before launching into his usual spiel.

“Who told you that? No, I’m afraid I’m just a middleman for fight managers and venue-”

“Look pal, I don’t have time for this. I need a fight fixed for tonight. You gonna help me or what?”

This finally got Jeff’s attention. He looked up to see one of the most dynamic men he’s ever seen, radiating energy, but with the coldest eyes that indicated a singular purpose. He was tall, and dressed rather well for man who seemed to be in a jam. Slim but not skinny, with dark hair and a trim moustache, he seemed to be the type designed for attention. You’d be hard pressed to take your eyes off of him. Jeff himself was transfixed for a moment before fully processing the words.

“Tonight?” A quick glance at his watch. “It’s 2:30 in the afternoon, and you need a fight for tonight?” Incredulousness seemed to be a good cover for why his voice got suddenly squeaky.

“Can you do it?” the man asked, coldly, which Jeff almost took personally.

“Well, you’re not making it easy for me, but I can probably cook something up. Which one?”

“Gonzales vs Donnelly”.

“Mid-card, biggest of the local guys,” Jeff paused thoughtfully. “Both of their managers are stand-up guys, depending on how much money’s on the table, we could pull this off. All I need is the money, and which guy you’re working for”.

The man hadn’t changed his expression at all, not even showing the slightest hint of relief at Jeff’s approval. He still stood too, not bothering to sit opposite Jeff at the desk, or to remove his hat or topcoat. But at this last sentence, his face grew harder, the chin set deeper.

“I’m working for myself”.

“Look,” Jeff started slowly, “I have no investments in your gang affairs, and I don’t take sides with the big boys. I’m square with everyone and I tip off any guy who asks for one. All I ask is that you fellas stay on the level with me. Which boss sent you?”

“I said I’m working for myself, alright? I’m making a name for myself in this town. I started over at the tracks, and I need to prove myself here. I’m the boss around here, you got that?” He spoke fast and convincingly, but he did seem hard enough to make good on the implied threat. There was a bulge in his tailored overcoat that could only be a heater.

Jeff couldn’t hide the impressed look on his face. He’s dealt with more than a few brash guys, swaggering into his office in an attempt to command respect while looking like little more than scared children. But this one. There was something special about this gambler, and the quiet confidence emanating from his steely voice and rigid posture.

“And what’s this name you’re making for yourself?” he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, bracing for the worst.

“Eager”.

That brought a genuine smile to Jeff’s face. He couldn’t picture a name less suited to the reticent enigma looking down on him. He sat forward and picked his pencil back up, flipping a few pages in his ledger.

“Alright, Mr. Eager, just a few more details, and then you’re free to feign surprise at the results in the late edition”.

“You mean I don’t have to be at the fight?” Eager asked, a hint of bare uncertainty creeping into his voice. Hmm, not completely emotionless, Jeff noted.

“Well, no, usually the fixers try to stay far away, unless they’re known for being seen at matches, like the heavy gambler types. Do you normally attend the fights, Mr Eager?”

“Never been. I’m a racing man. But I want to be there, when it happens”. His face opened up a bit, and his answer seemed true enough. A man who only has four hours to fix a boxing match doesn’t have the luxury of lying, Jeff tried to rationalize.

“Alright, that’s- that’s fine. I can probably call in a favor and get you a ticket-”

“Will you be there?”

Jeff was completely taken aback. In nearly three years of running this service, of making contacts all over the city, of hiding in this dingy office and keeping a low profile, no one had ever asked about his plans. He was the middleman who made things happen and then disappeared in the shadows. Even contemplating being seen out and about at the fights was unthinkable. In five short minutes, a complete stranger has caught his attention, acted friendlier than men he’s known for years, made Jeff question why he lived as he did, and all while being the most distant man alive.

“Uhh, no, I don’t usually attend the fights myself. I trust my contacts, and my clients have faith in the work I do. Besides, it lessens the risk that I might ever be nabbed by the local authorities”.

Eager finally sat down at that, taking his hat in his hands and wearing a thoughtful expression, which even Jeff had to admit wasn’t the best look on him, smitten as he was.

“Well, Mr Hartnett, not that I don’t trust you or your contacts, but I’d feel safer being there myself. And seeing as how I’ve never been to one of these events, I’d appreciate it if you could show me the ropes, so to speak. Plus I’m an expert at dodging the cops”.

There was a brief winning smile at the end of that genuine-sounding plea, and Jeff knew he could never come back from this.

“A-alright, Mr. Eager”, Jeff shakily got out, flinching at his own obviousness, “I’m sure I can procure two tickets, although I will promise you they won’t be fashionable seats, and I’m not the most exciting company. A few more minutes to straighten out some details, and you’ll be all through.”

“Please, call me Johnny,” Eager smiled again, “Mr. Hartnett”.

 

————————————————

 

At 6:20pm, Jeff Hartnett found himself pacing in front of the will call window, the bracing February wind encouraging movement with every gust. He’d closed up his office early, and rushed home to shower and shave before donning his nicest suit. He was mentally kicking himself now for all this, for trying to look, well, eager, for Johnny Eager. He hates himself for letting someone get under his skin like this.

“Evening, Jeff,” a loud voice boomed from behind as a heavy hand clapped down on his shoulder. Jeff prided himself for only jumping ten feet, before turning around to greet the man who startled him so.

Johnny Eager also changed, apparently, into a light grey suit that complimented his shoulders perfectly, under an unbuttoned dark coat. There was a slight dusting of snow on his shoulders and hat, but otherwise he was immaculate. Jeff nearly groaned, but was able to switch it to a cough at the last second.

“Mr Eager, hello! I’ve got the tickets, if you’re ready to go inside. Your fight doesn’t begin for another hour or so, but it will look better if you show up early”.

“You take a lot of precautions,” Johnny noted, as they turned towards the doors.

“Well, I don’t normally attend these things, but I do read the papers. It’s not exactly difficult to get yourself busted for organizing one of these things, especially if you’re careless”.

“You ever get busted?” That thoughtful look came over Johnny again, and Jeff would do anything to make it go away, up to and including telling this man he met today his entire life story.

“Never, but then again, I don’t show up to gloat over victories. Nor do I put my own money on these clashes of titans. I hide in my office, I do most of my business via telephone, and I go home at night to a small apartment and a nice book”.

By this point they had found their seats, and Johnny was looking at Jeff a little incredulously.

“You mean you’re a sucker?”

Jeff sputtered for a moment, while Johnny thumped him hard on the back, thinking it was another coughing fit. Knowing this man is causing me actual physical harm, Jeff reflected.

“I wouldn’t exactly say I’m a sucker,” Jeff started, but Johnny cut him right off, talking low and fast.

“But you are, you see. You’re working hard here, but not for yourself. You’re not profiting from your own intelligence, your own effort. A guy like you could clean up if you tried, double cross a couple of the big guys and take their spot on top of the heap, looking down on the other cheap suckers like you used to be”.

“That’s not my style”, Jeff corrected, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t benefit anyone, any double crosses. Sure, some of those big guys would go up the river, but then no one would trust me. Reputation on the streets is all a man needs in a business like ours, and it’s more valuable than any material riches. At least, if you want to live long enough to retire,” Jeff added with a chuckle.

Now Johnny was shaking his head and chuckling himself.

“You’re an odd duck. I can’t say I understand your point of view, but I almost respect you for having it.”

“I’m interesting? You chose to make your pugilistic debut accompanied with a drab middle-manager instead of some nice dame on your arm-”

Johnny looked on the verge on interrupting, but the lights dimmed in anticipation of the fight. For seventy-five minutes the men watched the fights, and each other, with interest, trying to learn from this new experience. They traded jokes between rounds, had a few cigarettes each, and Johnny politely accompanied Jeff twice to fetch a drink.

"Here's something I don't understand," Johnny ventured during one particularly passionate bout. "Black trunks there is going down, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Eddie's manager has a price, and it is shamefully low". 

"Well, alright then. He knows he's going down, his opponent knows he's going down, probably half the crowd knows he's going down. So why won't this sad bastard stay down?"

"It has to look convincing, Johnny!" Jeff protested, a little slurred after the drinks. "It can't be a dead giveaway".

"No, but this is his third time crawling back up. There's no dignity in being a loser, even if you're standing on your feet 'til the end. No one's going to applaud him for standing up if we all know he's destined to be flat on his back. Just save everyone the time, pal".

The coldness of that sentiment wouldn't hit Jeff until the next morning, after he'd sobered up and was drinking coffee at his desk while updating his notes. He'd shiver and reflect that Eager was absolutely the kind of man to deny a fellow the briefest notion of dignity, as though sentiment was completely foreign to him. But for the moment, he was content to nod along to Johnny's declaration, and turn back to the ring in time for the next fight, which happened to be their main event. 

It took Donnelly two rounds to hit the mat, and Johnny's fists were tight with nervous energy the entire time. The second it ended he was about to jump up, but a firm hand on his knee stopped him.

Jeff glanced over, then down to his hand on the knee, then back up to Johnny's face. Words wouldn't form, but he shook his head no and hoped the expression in his eyes got the message across. 

Johnny nodded, and sat back in his seat. He leaned over a moment later and whispered "So, when can we leave then?"

Jeff shivered again, which gave him a good excuse to finally lift his hand.

"Another minute or two. Check your watch, maybe glance at the program. Say something about an early morning, we'll shake hands, and you'll be free".

"And then we meet outside, or what?"

Johnny looked sincere, which made this all the more confusing. Jeff thought he had done everything as planned. Bring the client to the match, explain the situation, assuage his confidence. But Eager seemed as though he wanted this evening to continue, and that left Jeff puzzled. What motivations could he have?

"Well, no, not exactly. We could leave together if you feel that would be more authentic, but as far as convincing this crowd goes, our show is done".

Johnny gave a small, sad smile. "I thought maybe I could buy you a drink, as a thank you for pulling this together on such short notice. But if you'd rather keep this professional, I understand".

"No, no no no no, please, by all means, I'd love to go for a drink. I'll even recommend a place." Jeff rambled, a grin plastered on his face.

 

————————————————

 

Jeff was still rambling, four hours later, as they walked down the frigid sidewalk. He was more than a little drunk, and babbling from subject to subject without missing a beat. 

"-and I'm usually never up this late anymore, always at home with a good book, did I tell you about the book I'm reading? It's-"

"Yes, yes, you mentioned it hours ago. Say, how's about I take you to this quiet home you keep bringing up anyway?"

Jeff stopped for a second, not fully sure just what exactly Johnny was asking him here.

"No, s'alright, I've probably kept you out too late as it is," he said, undermined by the fact his body chose that minute to sway dangerously. Johnny grabbed him by the collar, and held him close as they kept up down the sidewalk.

"Didn't take you for much of a lush, but I probably should've figured," he muttered, causing Jeff's heart to sink. This time yesterday he'd never even heard of Johnny Eager, and now it was the most shameful thing in the world to disappoint this up-and-coming gangster. 

"A thousand pardons for my unforgivable sin," Jeff bellowed, stepping back into an over-exaggerated bow.

"Not this, not now, you fool," Johnny growled, starting to lose his patience. Jeff was still backing away from him, precariously toward the street. 

"No, look, it's my fault. A failed writer turned cheap crook, hell I'm not even that. You're astute, Eager, you pegged me right from the start. I'm nothing more than a sucker, and now you're mad I've wasted so much of your time I-"

"Jeff!" Johnny yelled, reaching out just as Jeff's back heel dangled over the curb. He grabbed the front of Jeff's shirt and pulled him close, Jeff's hands settling on Johnny's forearms. He was breathing heavy, and his cold face was still unreadable, but this time there was something in his eyes. Something bordering on concern. 

"Look, Jeff, don't scare me like that. I've got too much on the line to be worrying about a soused up gambler's assistant taking a stroll into traffic or cracking his skull on the pavement".

"Why'd-why'd you be worrying about me? Despite every dame having her eyes on you tonight, I doubt anyone could place you at the scene of my quote unquote untimely death. Nothing would ever be pinned to you, how could it?" Jeff was searching Johnny's face as best he could, but it would take the most perceptive man alive to read anything here. He was still completely inscrutable, still holding Jeff close, still had his heart pounding in his chest despite the fact that Jeff couldn't become a walking accident anymore. 

"Nix, pal, that's not it. I'm building something, you understand? I need men I can count on, men who will solve problems for me, not create headaches. I want you around, Jeff Hartnett, hell, I need you."

Jeff couldn't resist anymore. He's not quite sure if it was the liquor or the whole night that contributed to his backbone, but he closed the small distance and found Johnny's hard, unmoving lips. It wasn't particularly romantic, as kisses go, but it was everything Jeff needed in the moment. He pulled back a moment later, still dazed, still facing a completely inscrutable Johnny Eager.

The seconds dragged on and Jeff knew he made a mistake, more of a mistake than when he quoted Keats for over twenty minutes at the mildest encouraging. 

"I'm sorry Johnny, I shouldn't have done that. You, you probably know how much of a sucker I am now-" Jeff was cut off by Johnny shaking him a bit.

"I don't have time for this dime store routine. I want you for my outfit, Jeff, and nothing's going to change that. You're not the first person to kiss me tonight, and that's not likely to change. But I said what I said. I want you around," here he leaned in and slowed his clipped pace, "and I want to take you home tonight."

Jeff still had a million questions, but knew a snowy sidewalk was not the place for an interrogation, and that he might never hear an offer as level as the one Eager just proposed. He straightened his tie, and gestured down the sidewalk. 

"Lead the way, my savior. It will be an honor to stay at your side."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, someone with writing skills, please write something much better for these two. I've been desperate for Johnny Eager fic for years now, and I doubt I can write anything better than this nonsense


End file.
